My Complicated Life as Aphrodite's Daughter
by LA Asian
Summary: Mya Nara is a daughter of Aphrodite, but she has one problem. Her love life. There's always something there to keep her from being romantically happy. Just read if you're bored.
1. Ares Plan

**Okay, so this is still co****nsidered my first fanfict. It's named after my old one, if you've read it before. That one didn't come out as planned, so I deleted it. This one is better than the last. I guess it's because of all the stress from finals and papers I had due. But now I'm free of all that. I hope you like it! R&R**

My name is Mya. Mya Nara. I'm seventeen years old, and part Asian and part Navajo. But you would think I'm more Native American than Asian because I don't have a trace of Asian on my face. I have long, straight midnight black hair, dark olive skin, and golden caramel colored eyes. My mom said I got them from my dad.

My dad is mortal, by the way, an artist or so he was. He and my stepmom dies in an accident when I was six. Anyways, my mother is Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, etc. etc.

You would think I have the traditional Aphrodite personality traits and love magic, but honestly I think someone got that formula wrong with me. I'm not highly social, confident, into fashion, hair products, and make up, and my love life sucks balls. I'll come to that later.

But I _am_ considered sweet, friendly, easy- going, more tomboyish and athletic than the rest of my siblings, and clumsy. Very clumsy. And my 5' 10" height doesn't help either. My long legs are always tripping over eachother or most of the time, over nothing. Most guys find it cute, but all the girls see it as a weakness to embarass me.

The only time when I'm not a total klutz is when I have my weapons in my hand, or using my powers over the four natural element. Right now, it's my bow and arrows.

_Thwark!_

My arrow splits the one before it. I smile to myself, releasing another arrow and some steam. Why am I angry? Well, it involves my crappy love life.

The Titan War ended this morning and for taking part, I got a wish. I wished to bring back my best friend/ crush of thirteen years. He came back and we had a happy four minutes together before his dad, Ares, whisked him away to talk. Apollo confronted me after and told me his feelings for me. I didn't say anything and Zak came back from his little chat. Ares had told him about my kiss with the sun god and Zak got mad and left me crying on Olympus.

_Thwark!_ Another split arrow.

Aphrodite, my own mother, also told Zak about it, _after_ she said we would be together. She wanted to make my love life hard, thinking it would be more interesting.

"Stupid split personality of the stupid love goddess," I mutter readying another arrow. I'm about to shoot it when I hear, "Are you sure you're not Apollo's. But then again it would be weird to kiss your dad."

My aim goes slack and the arrow sails past the target. I spin around, aiming another arrow at Ares. He's sittting on the picnic bench, picking his nails with a knife.

"Positive. Now what do you want Ares?" I growl struggling to control my anger. I know it's not just from the aura he has. I'm just straight up pissed.

"Wow," he says glancing at me, "what happened to you? You used to be so sweet and respectful." He doesn't seem to notice my weapon being pointed at him. Or maybe he doesn't see it as a threat.

"You better watch yourself. I don't care if you're Aphrodite's daughter. I won't let you disrespect me."

"Don't you even talk about Aphrodite right now," I hiss. "Now what do you want?" I grit my teeth, my arms aching.

Ares laughs, "I love your anger towards me and your mother. I can just feed off of it." His face goes serious. "But I want to talk about you and Zak."

This throws me off guard and I lower my bow.

Ares catches this and smiles. "I know you still like him alot."

"Where are you going with, Ares?" my eyes narrow. "And why did you tell Zak about what happened between me and Apollo?"

He shrugs. "To start a grudge between a god and demigod, of course. It's been a while since I've seen a god and a mortal fight over a girl. I have a feeling this one is going to be good." His smile grows wider as if he's imaging it in his head.

My anger is replaced with panic and fear. "What! Why? Zak's your son, and Apollo can easily kill him! You want that?" I cry.

"Hey, I'm the god of war. This kind of stuff appeals to me. True, Zak is my son, but he's in love with you. And yeah, Apollo can kill him easily, but he doesn't want to upset you. He'll wait until he knows you'll choose him, _then_ Zak will be killed," Ares smiles slyly and my anger, panic, and fear breaks.

I shoot an arrow at him, but he easily catches it with his hand.

"Tuh, tuh, tuh," he tsks, shaking his head. "You made a mistake punk, but I'll be nice and let it go just this time."

Ares gets up and I fling an icicle at him, narrowly missing his head. His eyes glow a dangerous color of red behind the tinted glasses.

_Uh-Oh. Thanks a lot impulsive anger,_ I think to myself.

"That's it, punk! Now you've asked for it!" he roars and draws two wickedly long and sharp knives. I know I've made a mistake, but I don't back down. Instead, I let my bow disappear and draw my two Persian- era swords. Ares' knives are as long as I am and I know with one slice I'm dead.

The god approaches me with neckbreaking speed. I hold up my swords to minimize the impact, but it still hurts when he kicks me on the chest and I fly back a few feet. Instincts kick in and I roll away before I could have been sliced in half. I summon the winds to push Ares back so I can stand. He then advances and I take him on.

I'm not sure what I'm doing, but it's keeping me alive. Then, I pull back, jump, and kick fire at him. Ares covers his face and I take the opportunity to try and cut his legs. But he knows and blocks my strike. I slide back before I could have been decapitated, trying to catch my breath.

Ares smiles cruelly, "What's wrong, punk? Can't take it? You shouldn't have messed with me. Now, you're going to suffer."

With that being said, he charges me and swings both his knives. I dodge the attacks, but he plants a kick to my stomach and lands a punch to my jaw. I fall to the ground and open my eyes to find a sword pointed at my throat.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he says, raising the sword.

"STOP!" a voice cries out.

Ares halts and turns around. I see Percy, Annabeth, and Zak standing behind him, armed.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the punk who turned down immortality and his girlfriend. And Zak. Did you come to see me kill this girl? She was very disrespectful and actually thought she could have taken me on," Ars laughs, putting a foot on my chest.

"Let her go, Ares," Percy warns. "Or do you want me to hurt you again?"  
>"Ha! You were lucky that time, kid," Ares says stepping on my chest.<p>

I cry out in pain and he points his sword at my neck again.

"Let Mya go, Dad," Zak speaks up.

Ares foot lightens on my chest, but his weapon is closer to my neck.

"Why Zak?" Ares sneers. "She hurt you and cared about a god more than you." I watch Zak's face fill with anger and hurt. "And yet you still want to save her. Why?"

That's a good question. I've hurt him and he had every right to be angry with me. Shit. He should let Ares kill me right now, just to make it end.

"Because," he starts, "she brought me back and I- I care about her."

"Yeah, so let her go," Percy pops up again.

Ares smiles crookedly and begins to step on me.

"Ahhh!" I cry out.

"Stop it!" Percy runs toward us, but is pushed back by an invisible force.

The god looks down at me and speaks so only we can hear. "I should kill you right here, but I'll let you live. I want to see my plan go through. If you disappoint, I'll kill you _and_ Zak."

"Wait. What-"

"And if you speak to him about this," he signals to Zak, "then I'll snap his neck and I'll make sure you watch. Don't cross me again. Got it, punk?" Then he speaks so everyone can hear him. "Alright, I'm letting her go. At ease," he snaps his fingers, making all of them drop their weapons. "And Jackson, I'll see you for a fight soon."

Ares glows red and I look away. He vanishes and I lay on the ground, trying to process what he said. He was willing to hurt Zak, his own son, if I don't go through with his little plan. Without any hesitation. And I can't speak to him about it.

Annabeth runs to me and helps me up. My chest and jaw explodes in pain. "Are you alright?" she asks.

No I'm _not_ alright. I kissed a god, hurt Zak emotionally, tried to fight a war god only to almost die, and now I'm part of a plot to get a god and demigod to fight over me, with only one who will live. And I have a feeling I know who's going to die.

But I say, "Fine," gritting my teeth.

Percy comes and kneels next to me. "What did you do to get him mad?"

"I shot an arrow and chucked an icicle at him," I reply shrugging, only making my body hurt more.

"You're kidding?" he smiles.

I shake my head.

"Why?" Zak asks and kneels to my right. I can't bring myself to look at him. "Mya, are you okay?" he asks taking my hands in his.

I want to wrap my arms around him and let him hold me, but it will only make me fall for him more. I need to sever all ties to him, for my sake and his, especially his. I don't want to, but it will save him in the long run. Even if it means shattering our friendship. My plan right now is to make him not like me anymore, so hopefully the plan doesn't go through.

I pull my hands away from Zak angrily. I didn't mean to do it like that, but Ares' plan is messing with my emotions right now. I get up and stumble, falling into Zak's arms. Again, I pull away shoving him off of me.

"Hey!-"

"Happy Birthday, Percy. And thanks for helping me out," I say and stalk off.

"Mya!" I hear Zak call, but I ignore him and run away.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time I get to my cabin, my eyes sting with tears. Unable to hold in my anger, I punch to cabin wall. The cabin vibrates because of my powers over earth and leaves a descent size hole in the marble wall. My siblings rush out to see what's wrong. I glare at them angrily and they slowly go back inside.

After taking a few breaths, I enter the cabin.

"Awww. Did someone get dumped today?" my older sister Drew says, her voice dripping with false sympathy. "I think I'll go cheer up Zak tomorrow.

I try to ignore her and go to my bunk.

"Maybe I'll take him to the beach and have him hold me, while we watch the sun set."

"SHUT UP, DREW!" I shout and use the wind to slap her off her bunk.

The cabin goes quiet as they just witnessed their "sweet" head counsler slap their older sister. Drew gets up, holding her face.

"I'm so sick of you! Just shut up or it will be harder," I warn.

She sniffles and screams at me, "You monster! No wonder why Zak left you on Olympus! You're a freak!"

I feel my eyes flash angrily at her. She holds my glare,but eventuallydrops hers and goes under her blankets. I feel bad, but my anger doesn't cool. Deciding to let it subside somehow, I walk to the bathroom to shower.

When I finish, I call lights out to my still shocked siblings. I'll fix it tomorrow somehow. I lay on my back to avoid any contact to my bruised torso and fall to sleep. My dreams aren't any better than my day.

XXXXXXXXXX

I'm floating above a huge coliseum. Then Zak and Apollo appear below. Zak has his sword, Apollo has his bow. Both look at eachother in pure hatred. That's when they both charge.

"No! Stop it! Stop fighting!" I plea to them, but they can't hear me.

When both men pull away, it's oblivious they're hurt. Zak is bleeding from his chest and shoulder. Apollo has a cut cheek, and his back and arms are slashed. He's bleeding golden inchor.

I'm crying now. "Stop! Please. Don't fight anymore."

A cruel laugh fills the arena and I see Ares across from me.

"Keep fighting. You hate eachother! If you love her then kill eachother for her. Only one of you can have her!"

Apollo fits another arrow onto his bow. Zak raises his sword and charges at him. The god casually lets the arrow fly.

I scream and wake up.


	2. Bribary and a Mission

**So, I have a day off from school today because it's Lincoln's Birthday. And we celebrate it here in my city. I'm not sure if anyone else does, but this city is weird. Anyways, I typed this one up real quick. Enjoy...**

The next day, after showering and getting bandaged by the Apollo cabin, I get my package from the Hermes cabin.

"You got it?" I ask Travis.

"Yeah. I don't know how you'll manage to pay me, My. These things cost a lot all together," he says handing me my envolope.

I smile at him. "I always manage, right?" And I slip him the roll of cash. A secret stash I have.

"The things you do for your siblings," he mutters shaking him head and counting the money. "I mean I love my brothers and sisters, but I don't go all out and spoil them. Even during Christmas."

"Well, I care about them alot. And I did something that shocked them yesterday. But I think this will make them forgive me."

Travis shakes his head again and looks at me in disblief. "How did you manage to get one thousand dollars in cash? You don't work outside the camp and no one has this kind of money either."

I shrug, but then wince, remembering my bruises. "I have my ways. I'll catch you later, Travis. And thanks!" I say and hurry away before he can ask me any more questions.

The morning is quiet and there's nobody around, or so I think. While looking inside my package, I didn't notice Zak. I bump into him and we both fall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attent..." his voice trails when he realizes it's me.

It's an awkward moment and tension hangs in the air between us. Because Zak knows me so well, he speaks first.

"Hey, Mya."

I don't look at him, but I mumble, "Hi, Zak."

Another round of silence.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Better." I still can't bring myself to look at him. My dream plays over and over in my head. He offers me a hand, but I don't take it.

Instead, I stand up and mutter, "Um, gotta go," and hurry away. My heart aches slightly in my chest and I feel tears coming. But I hold them back and enter my cabin.

My brothers and sisters have awakened and are doing their hair or make-up. They all quiet when they see me.

Before I can get trapped in anymore awkward silences, I clear my throat and say, "Hey, guys. I, uh, wanted to apologize for what I did to Drew last night. And for letting you see that. I didn't, er, mean for it to happen. I was just mad. I'm sorry."

No one says anything for a minute. Then of all people, Drew speaks, "Excuse me, hon. Why are you saying sorry to them? They didn't get hit. _I_ did. I think you need to apologize to me, Mya."

I grit my teeth and fight the urge to slap the make- up off her face, but that wouldn't help me. Much.

I sigh, "I'm sorry, Drew. I didn't mean to do it." (Yeah, right)

She snobs, "Sure you didn't. I mean you lost the guy of your life, and you're probably never going to get him back. In that case, I'll take _very_ good care of him for you."

I lose it and pounce at her. I can't get her to rip off her lips because the entire cabin is holding me down.

"Don't you even dare try talking to him!" I yell, struggling to get them off from my chest.

I know, I know. I'm supposed to sever all ties to protect Zak, but that doesn't mean I'll let Drew go anywhere near him.

She smiles cruelly and walks out the cabin.

"No! Ow! Okay, ouch! Alright get off of me!" I yell at them.

"Are you going to attack Drew?" my brother Justin asks.

"No. Now get off of me! You're on my bruise," I growl.

Slowly, they get off one by one. I sit up, grumbling to myself.

"What's this?" my eight years old half sister Lily asks, holding up the envelope.

I hold out my hand and she gives it to me.

"An apology present for you guys," I say, opening it.

"You got us a present?" little Lily questions, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"Yeah. Here," I give them each a gift card.

The whole cabin shrieks in delight.

"You got us a hundred dollars worth in gift cards for each of us! How did you pay for it?" Lacey asks, holding her card as if it's a piece of gold.

"That's not important. So, am I forgiven?"

"YESSS!" my cabin replies.

"Oh my gods! We should go shopping on fifth avenue right now! I got a card for Saks!"

"Totally! I got one for Armani!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get Argus!"

The entire cabin, but me rushes out the door screaming and squealing. I sigh to myself. Buying their apology is the way to go here. _At least that problem is fixed, _I think to myself. _Now, what to do with the other one. _

XXXXXXXXXX

A week has passed since the incident with Ares. I try to avoid Zak as much as possible. But it isn't easy. He would try to talk to me, but I would make up an excuse or run away.

Drew, on the other hand, is keeping her word and keeps flirting with him. And it seems like he's falling for it, to my dismay. Drew has the ability to charmspeak, so whatever she's saying, he's following. She would hook her arm with his, or bat her eyelashes at him. Zak would smile, but it's not his usual smile. I can't keep the jealousy and anger down, and have to resert to beating the crap out of battle dummies.

Anyways, the camp is getting a lot of newcomers. I guess it has to do with Percy's wish. In the past seven days, our cabin has grown to about fifteen instead of eight. And it's still growing. I help Grover and the other satyrs from time to time in bringing the kids or finding them. All the newcomers seem to know me, but as usual, I shy away and keep to myself.

I've also notice Percy and Annabeth are dating. I'm happy for them because I know they've liked eachother for a long time. I can read their love guage.

It's a ability of a child of Aphrodite. We can see the amount of love a person has for someone. It's like a floating thermometer. But we can't see the guage for gods, and I can't see it for anyone I'm close to. Like Zak. I have no idea what his feelings are for me, but it might be gone, considering how he's hanging around Drew.

I'm going to the archery fields to shoot some dummies. It doesn't suprise me when I see Grover waiting for me. Another mission. Sigh. At least it will get my mind off of Zak.

"What's up, Grover?" I ask, summoning my bow.

"I need you to get a half- blood in Rhode Island for me," he says looking at his scroll.

"Uh, sure. No problem. When do you want me to go?"

"Now."

"Now? That's kind of sudden. Don't you think?"

He nods, "I know, but they're in danger. I can sense it."

"Monster after... him or her?"

"Him. I think. One of my scout said it was a boy."

"Lovely. So you want me to hitch up Quagmire and go?" I ask shooting an arrow.

"Yeah, but I want you to take someone with you."

"Sure. Who will it be?" I ready an arrow and take aim.

"Zak."

My arrow flies past the target, barely missing Will Solace of the Apollo cabin. He glares at me and yells something.

"Sorry!" I apologize and turn to Grover. "I'm sorry. Did you say Zak?"

Grover nods again. "I think it would be good to take him. Refresh him a bit. He's been MIAed for two years, so his fighting might be off."

I shuffle from foot to foot, nervously twisting at my grey tank top. "Um, I don't think that would be a good idea. Maybe I should take someone else."

"Oh, no. Eveyone is busy helping the new kids fit in," Grover tries to hide a smile.

"What about Percy and Annabeth?"

"They're on another mission. So your only choice is Zak."

"What about Will? He's not busy. I can take him," I frantically point at him. I don't want to take Zak with me. Anything, anyone but him.

"You almost shot him with an arrow. I doubt Will would want to go with you. Besides he has other duties as head counsler."

"And I do too!" I almost wail. "Please, Grover! Anyone but Zak!"

"I'm sorry, My. But I think this will bring you two together. Both of you seemed to be growing apart," his smile growing wider.

_There's a reason why we're growing apart_, I think in my head, but I don't say it. Finding that this will be going nowhere, I reluctantly agree. Grover looks satisfyed and gives me the information. I grumble and look for Zak.

I find find him outside his cabin, with who else? My good ol' older sister, Drew who has a hand on his arm and pouting her perfect lip. An overwhelming feeling of anger and jealousy fills inside of me. Zak stops talking and looks up at me. Drew turns around and sneers slightly.

"Oh. Hi, Mya. Hon, what are you doing here? If you want to talk to Zak, you'll have to wait. We're kind of busy right now," she tells me.

I ignore her and force myself to look and talk to him. "We. Have to go on a quest. Now."

Zak's eyes light up and a cute smile grows on his face."Us on a quest? Really?"

"Yes. Now come on. We're buring daylight. Get your things and meet me at the stables." I turn to Drew. "And you're in charge while I'm gone," I mutter.

Drew perks up. She gives Zak a smile (which I have to fight to not punch her) and walks to our cabin, shaking her hips. Zak watches and I kick the ground. A small cave like rock pops up, colliding with her foot and making her trip.

When I turn to Zak, he's smiling.

"What?" I demand.

"Nothing," his smiles grows wider. "You're jealous."

"Am not," I say quickly, sounding like a child.

Zak laughs and crosses him arms, leaning on the wall of the cabin. He's looking good, but I turn away hoping I'm too dark to blush. "Just get your things, so we can go," I order and walk to my cabin.

"Yes, ma'am," I hear him say and I trip over myself. Zak laughs again, as I pick myself up and continue to walk with what little dignity I have left. "Same old Ya- Ya," I hear him laugh.

My cabin is in complete chaos when I arrive. It's ten against four. Leading the argument is Justin with the ten and, of course, Drew with her croonies. I'm hearing things like 'she shouldn't be counsler' to 'you stupid idiots.'

I raise my voice over the screaming, "Alright! Calm down. Quiet! Eh. I said SHUT IT!" And I blast wind throughout the whole room. "Drew! What are you doing?" I notice the room is slightly trashed.

"Setting up rules, Hon. What does it look like I'm doing?" she replies like the smartass she is. "I _am_ counsler now."

"No, you're not head counsler until I leave," I warn.

My siblings whine and complain.

"I'm sorry, guys. But Drew is the oldest, so she's counsler," I reason.

They complain again, but I ignore it. There's a kid who needs to be saved first. I grab my weapons and warn Drew again. "I don't turn the cabin upside down, okay? Please."

I don't know what she says because I'm sprinting to the stables.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zak has my pegasus, Quagmire, ready and also his. He's leaning against Chewy. I turn away because he looks hot.

I like his short, black spiked forward hair, slate colored eyes, tanned skin, muscular and tall 6'1" stature, and his bad boy looking face. It's a face that if dad's were to see it, they would immediately hide their daughters, and girls would fling themselves at him.

"You ready?" I ask, stroking Quagmire.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he smiles. I can't see it, but I can feel it.

"Alright. Grover told me where to go. So... Let's get going," I get on my winged horse.

"Let's go."

And we both shoot off.


	3. The New Kid Saves Us

**Alright. Daughter of Oceanus brought up a point that I forgot to leave a note for. Reguarding Mya's ability over the elements. It wil be explained along the way as the story progresses. So all of you who have the same question about it, it will be explained later. Thank you for bringing it up. Here's the next chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In twenty minutes, we arrive at our destination. Zak and I glance at eachother in confusion. I'm not sure if Grover gave me the right address.

I'm staring at a very comfortable looking, very large beige colored house. The land is huge, almost five acres with woods nearby and a small lake. The smell of the trees and flowers are overwhelming and I can't help smiling. It seems so peacful and I think Grover may be pulling my leg. But then again, we're half-bloods, and peacefulness doesn't last with us. I get a sudden chill feeling, and shudder despite the humid weather.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Zak asks me, a twinge of doubt in his voice.

"Positive."

"Mmmmkay. What do you know?".

"He's seventeen. Somewhat powerful. And in danger," I reply looking around the property.

"Seriously? This doesn't even look like danger is even near," Zak laughs lightly.

"Well, that's what Grover said. I'm just reporting," I grumble.

"Parentage?"

"That, he doesn't know."

"Okay. So what's the plan? Knock on the door, grab the kid, and bust out of here before whatever's after him gets us too?"

"Yup."

Zak stands in front of me, "And then we can talk about us?" I bite my lower lip, and say nothing. "Ya-Ya..." he trails, as if not knowing what else to say.

"Come on. Let's just do this and get back to camp." I walk up to the front door and knock. I'm not sure what to expect, but my jaw drops when I see the guy.

He's tall, easily over six feet. And he's muscular too. I notice because he's shirtless. I tear my eyes from his amazing body, and observe his facial features. He has short, unruly golden blonde hair, sparkling emerald green eyes, a natural golden tan, and an extremely handsome face to match. He seems familiar and when he smiled, I feel like fainting. It's a sexy and cocky smile that I know girls would hurl themselves into his arms.

"Hello," he says smiling and leaning against the doorway. I'm at a loss of word, which is usual. I mean, this guy is the perfect combination of hot, sexy, and handsome. The only other demigods that are like that are mainly my siblings, which I kind of hope he isn't. But if he isn't, there's no way he would go for me. My other sisters have a better chance with him. Still, something tells me he isn't though. I close my mouth before I start to drool. When I open it again, nothing comes out.

He laughs, "Tounge-tied, now are we?" Thankfully, Zak saves me from embarassment and reminds me that he's also here. "Brian Sandalius. Come with us." Brian looks at Zak as if not believing he's talking to him.

Brian turns away from Zak and his beautiful eyes fall on me. "How may I help you, Miss?"

"Er, I. Um. We need you to come with me. I mean. Uh, us," I stumble out shyly (and I'm sure stupidly).

He raises an eyebrow, "With both of you. Or just _you_?" Brian smiles again and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Quit playing around," Zak growls, stepping next to me. "Your life's in danger if you don't come with us."

Brian drops his smile. "And why should I listen to you?" Both guys are chest at chest, about ready to fight.

I'm about to come between them when I feel the ground rumble. It's like something is slithering around in the woods. Then a hiss echoes from there and a large green serpent emerges.

"Alright, you two. Quit fighting. I think I found the monster," I say, stepping between them. They step back and see the approaching threat.

"What is that?" Brian asks, staring at the snake.

"Run. Go!" I push him toward the field. I rack my brain, trying to figure out what we're dealing with. Zak runs next to us and I look back to see where the serpent is. It crushed Brian's house and is now coming after us. For something so big, it sure can move.

"It looks like a giant python," Brian comments as we run.

Wait, he said python. My mind goes to Python, the giant snake Apollo had killed a long time ago. I pray that this isn't the same snake. I glance back and cringe. It's about fifty yards away and closing in. Okay, new plan.

"Zak! Take Brian to the peguasi and go," I yell at him and stop.

"Wait, My. What are you going to do?" he turns to me.

"I'll distract it. Just take Brian to camp. I'll meet you there," I draw my swords.

"No, I can't. I'm not going to leave you."

"Damn it, Zak! Just go! I'll be fine. We have to save Brian first. That's the mission," I bark at him.

"Mya-"

"Go!" I'm too busy yelling at Zak that I let my guard down and the snake strikes me with its tail. "Oof!" I fly back and land on the grass. I groan and clutch my chest. Of all places, that's where it would hit.

The serpent slithers to me and hisses. It opens it's mouth and I can see a nice set of lethal fangs. I touch the ground and a boulder flies in its mouth. The snake gags and and recoils. This gives me some time to get up and run around it. As I run, I finally get a good look at how long this thing is. It's about eighty feet long and as thick as a city bus. Great.

I summon my bow and shoot two arrows along its spine. The python hisses and turn back to me. I shoot an arrow into one of his eye and he lets out an earpiercing scream. If I didn't know better, it sounds so human. The snake enroutes again, but this time not at me. It goes in the direction Brian and Zak had gone. I chase after it and see ahead that niether Zak nor Brian are there. Our pegausi are gone too. They left already. The serpent screeches in anger and frustration, and looks at me. I stop in my tracks as he looks straight in my eyes.

_Where isss heee?_ I hear in my head. I try to not look into the snake's eyes, but can't seem to do it.

"What?"

_Where is the ssson of Apollo?_

"I- I don't know who you're talking about."

The python wraps his tail around me. _Do not play gamessss with me little demigoddessss. You know exxxactly who I am talking about. The boy you are to sssave today. _

"Brian? I don't know where he is." True, I think he and Zak are going to camp, but knowing Zak he wouldn't follow my orders.

_Do you wissshhh to die? Is that your plannnn? Make me angry sssoo I can kill yoouuu? Do you know who I ammm?_

I shake my head. But I have a feeling he's going to tell me.

_I am Python. The earth- dragon of Delppphhiiii. _See, I told you he would._ I was ssslain by the god Apollo and now I want revennnge. I will kill all hisss children and then himmm. Now, I demand you to tell me where he issss!_

"I don't know," I try to squirm away, but he tightens his tail around me. Python brings his face closer and looks directly in my eyes. I freeze in fear, staring into his good eye (the one with no arrow sticking out of it).

_LIES! You know exactly where he is. Just tell me and perhaps I can help you with your current problem._

I breathe in sharply, but still stay frozen.

_Yesss. Think about it. If you help me, then I can destroy the sun god. With him gone, then you have nothing to fear about the plan Ares hassss._

It sounds so tempting and I'm about to agree. But I remember my duty. I have to save Brian. And Zak. I'll save Zak, but not like this. I'll find my own way to do it. "No," I say firmly.

Python hisses in distaste. _You are a fool! A prisoner of love. You cannot see where it will take you and himmmm. Hear me now. It will lead to many sssorrowssss and paiiinnnn. To lust and hurrrttt. You will be blinded, and will sssee the trutthhh too late._

I open my mouth to object, when a sword impales his side. Python screeches another humanly screech and glares at the attacker. It's Zak. I smile slightly, being happy to see him in a week and unfreeze. Putting my hand on his tail, I concentrate and feel warmth exit my hands. Python hisses and snaps his head back at me. _You made a mistake, girl. Now, I'll kill you and him._

"I want to see you try without your eyes," I taunt and shoot another arrow into his good eye. He coils up tightly and growls. (And I mean like a rabid dog growl) I slide away and run toward Zak. Of course I trip, but luckily Zak catches me.

"Whoa, Ya- Ya. Calm down. I'm right here," he smiles good- naturedly, holding me close.

I scramble out of his arms and turn back to Python, who's still growling and coiled.

"Where's Brian?" I ask looking back at Zak.

"On his way to camp. Chewy knows where to go."

"You let him go alone! What if something were to attack him in the air!" I scream at him, but I don't mean it. Zak doesn't look fazed at my outburst. Instead, he hugs me. I enjoy it for a bit, but remember my plan to sever ties with him and the growling serpent behind us. I pull away and say, "Look. This isn't the time to do this. We have a monster who wants to kill all the kids of Apollo if we don't stop it."

Zak frowns and his eyes go cold at Apollo's name. "What do you want me to do about it? Why doesn't Apollo save his kids?"

I'm taken back by his bitterness. "Zak. There are some things gods can interefere with and there are some things they can't. I'm sure this is one of them. Plus, one of the kids is Brian."

Now, Zak looks really mad. I know he didn't like Brian since he spoke to me. He's about to say something, but he grabs me and jumps to the side. Python hisses again after having a mouthful of dirt.

_Where are youuuu?_ his voice says in my head.

Zak's arms lock around me and I point toward the woods. He nods and lets me go. Silently, we stand up. Python's head jerks toward us. Crap! Snakes have heat sensors. I push Zak back to the ground and motion him to stay while I run in the other direction. The snake slithers after me and I jump into the lake, hoping this will throw him off my scent. Sure enough, he flicks him tounge and looks in all direction. I concentrate and icicles shoot from the water, toward him. Most hit him, but doesn't do anything but irratate him. Python turns and enters the lake. I project myself in the air and land on his back. I touch his scales and think about it freezing.

Ice form along his back and I pull out Zak's sword. Python jerks and I fly off, landing on Zak.

"Ow!" he groans as I roll off. "Sorry, Zak."

"It's cool," he squeaks, holding his crotch.

I help him up, when I feel the slithering again. Python looks down (or I think looks. I don't know. He's blind) at us. Then the unexpected happens. A sword flies out from his chest and the serpent falls over dead.

"Well. So much for my life's in danger," Brian hops over the body, a cocky smile on his face.

"Um, thanks," Zak mutters, rubbing his head. "How did you get here? I thought I told you to not come back. Chewy took you to camp."

"First off, I don't take orders from you. And second, I'm not going to some place I don't know. Especially if _you're_ sending me there."

Again, both guys are up in eachother's face. I sigh and step between them. "Seriously? You guys stop. Brian, you should have went to the camp."

"No way, Warrior Princess. I'm not going to some place I don't know with two people I don't know."

"Warrior Princess?" I raise an eyebrow.

Brian smiles again. "Yeah. You're beautiful and a great fighter."

I have a feeling I'm blushing and turn away. I catch Zak's angry face. Why can't I stop hurting him?

"Ahem. I don't think you had a chance to introduce yourselves. Maybe I'll go with you to this camp of yours," Brian says.

"Or maybe we won't and I'll knock you out and drag you with us," Zak snaps.

I glare at him, "Zak!" He shrugs, "What? It _is_ an option, My."

"Ignore him. I'm Mya Nara, daughter of Aphrodite. And this is Zak, son of-"

"Son of Ares," Zak finishes, looking at Brian as if sizing him up.

"Well, that would explain why he wants to pick a fight with me," Brian mutters. _That's not the only reason why._ I think in my head.

"Why you-" Zak starts and steps forward.

"Zak, stop."

"So, anyone of you want to explain what that giant snake was doing here? I didn't think a snake could grow that big."

"It's not a regular snake. It's a. Uh. Well, this is hard to explain really. Wait. You know about the Greek gods?"

"Yeah. They were interesting to learn about."

"No. I mean like when I introduced us and said we're the children of the gods. You don't seem suprised."

Brian laughs, but stops when he sees our serious faces. "I didn't think you actually meant it?"

"Well, we do. The gods are real and so are the monsters in mythology. How do you explain the python, Sunshine?" Zak growls. "It was after you. You're a half- blood like us."

"Sunshine? Already have a name for me, Hothead?" Brian taunts. "And I'm sure I'm not a half- blood or whatever you call it."

"Half- blood or demigod. Either one. But you are one of us, Brian," I say softly because I know he's in denial.

"Okay. Right. So I'm a demigod. Then who's my parent?" he says sarcastically.

"Apollo," I say quietly. "God of light, Sun, archery, and music."

Then the sun gets brighter and a blaze of heat wraps around us. We all looks away and I hear, "Don't forget poetry, healing, medicine, and all that other crap."


End file.
